Cebol dan Dada Rata
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: "Dasar dada rata!" tiba-tiba saja Ryu menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada kembaran beda dua menit itu. "Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada yang menonjol!" kedua telapak tangan Ryu bergerak berirama. "JA-JANGAN DIREMAS BODOOOOOH!" sudah habis kesabaran Ichigo dengan perlakuan si Cebol ini. Next Generation. SasuSaku Family.


"Ichigo-_chan_," panggil suara wanita yang berasal dari dalam dapur.

Anak perempuan yang baru saja turun dari tangga itu langsung melongokan kepalanya sedikit ketika nama manisnya dipanggil oleh wanita yang menjadi _superior _dalam rumah itu.

Tanpa mau membalas panggilan wanita yang saat ini sedang sibuk membelakanginya dengan benda tajam dan aneka sayuran warna-warni, anak perempuan itu berdiri diam kurang lebih satu meter dari sana.

"Tolong bangunkan, Ryu-_kun_, ya?" pinta sang Ibunda yang memiliki warna rambut berlainan dalam rumah itu, yaitu merah muda.

Mengangguk dengan malas dan bertampang setengah cemberut, kaki jenjangnya melangkah lagi menaiki tangga dan menendang pintu dengan tulisan 'Ryu's Grao Room' tidak jelas yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Jeblakan pintu akibat tendangannya terasa hingga Ibundanya memekik tertahan di bawah, tetapi sang empunya kamar masi terbuai dalam selimut hangatnya.

"DASAR, KERBAU KAU!" Ichigo dengan brutalnya menarik selimut itu dengan paksa dari si pemiliknya, hingga pemiliknya jatuh terjungkang dari kasurnya.

"WADAAAAU! SIALAN SIAPA YANG BE—" mulut anak laki-laki itu terbungkam ketika mengetahui siapa yang tengah membangunkannya dari mimpi indah. Dengan kepala yang sedikit nyut-nyutan, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dasar _tsundere_, tidak bisa apa kau membangunkanku dengan lembut?" gerutunya sebal.

Ichigo menatap adik kembarnya itu dengan pandangan sebal. Masalahnya dia paling tidak suka kalau sudah disuruh membangunkan adiknya ini yang kelewat mirip kerbau kalau tidur, susah dibangunkan begitu.

"Cepatlah, kau membuat waktuku dibuang percuma. Nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah." Ichigo segera beranjak dari kamar adiknya itu tapi dia terhenti ketika dia mendengar adiknya bergumam, "Iya, _baa-chan_ berdada rata."

Wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini memerah karena murka, kedutan-kedutan kemarahan sudah banyak menempel di jidatnya, "BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BERDADA RATA, CEBOL!" dan Ichigo menendang Ryuzaki hingga tersungkur keluar kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**CEBOL DAN DADA RATA**

* * *

**NARUTO milik ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fan Art milik ****Pindanglicious**

**Story milik ****Kurousa Hime**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T-M**

**Warning: AU, OC, Next Generation, typo, garing, gaje**

**Family**

**Request-an dari pindanglicious. Maaf baru bisa dipublish sekarang dan kalau jelek dan garing tak sesuai keinginanmu maaf sekali Pindang hehe**

**.**

**Happy Reading **_**Minna**_

.

* * *

Sekolah swasta Yayasan Konoha dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA, bahkan Universitas itu menjulang tinggi. Menghantarkan tokoh utama yang bersekolah di kelas 3 _Koukou_.

Uchiha Ichigo.

Hingga menjelang sore hari saatnya mengikuti kegiatan klub, Uchiha Ichigo—kakak kembar dari Uchiha Ryuzaki yang selalu berwajah datar itu layaknya Ayahnya meski tampangnya mirip dengan Ibunya itu—masih saja dilingkupi _mood_ yang jelek sekali.

Kesialan di pagi harinya sudah bermula dari membangunkan adik kembarnya yang _shota_ dan cebol itu. Disusul dengan datangnya terlambat ke sekolah karena si Cebol—begitulah Ichigo mengatai adik kembarnya itu—sempat-sempatnya makan dengan santai dan mandi yang lama.

Tak sampai di situpun, saat pelajaran PKK tadi yaitu membuat puding, ia 99% gagal membuatnya. Malahan puding yang ia buat seperti monster lumpur yang siap menempelkan mulut si pemakan, sedang si Cebol Ryu mendapat nilai sempurna karena pudingnya begitu digilai di kelas tadi.

Belum sampai di situ lagi, sialnya bagi Ichigo adalah karena ia kembar kadang kesamaan merekapun sama yaitu gemar bermain bola merah yang dimainkan oleh 5 orang tersebut dan Ryu memakai angka yang sama pula dengannya, yaitu nomor dua!

Huh, heran deh, kenapa anak kembar sebegitu sinkronnya, makanya Ichigo kesal luar biasa.

"_Ne, _Ichigo-_chan_," Ichigo mendelik saat namanya dipanggil dengan embel –_chan_. "tumben basket putri menggunakan lapangan _indoor_ dan bermain melawan basket putra juga."

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya ketus kemudian segera bergabung dengan basket putri lainnya.

Ryuzaki yang melihat kakak kembarnya itu dari pagi sudah menekukan wajahnya 3 kali lipat merasa kasihan dan bersalah. Pastinya Ryu tahu diri sebab mengapa Ichigo begitu, "Kalau Ichigo seperti itu terus, dia akan cepat menjadi tua. Sudah muka tua, berdada rata pula." Gumam Ryu. Beruntunglah ia tidak mengatakannya di depan kakaknya itu, kalau tidak habislah sudah riwayatnya.

Sesekali dilihatnya Ichigo yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan anak perempuan yang berada dalam permainan bola basket itu. Ichigo memanglah anak perempuan yang paling tinggi di angkatannya juga. Selain itu wajahnya yang datar bahkan membuat orang sempat salah berpikir kalau dia adalah anak laki-laki. Tapi, untungnya saja—berkat Ibundanya Uchiha Sakura yang selalu ngomel-ngomel untuk memakai penjepit rambut pada Ichigo—ia sudah mulau jarang disangka anak laki-laki.

Tapi tetap saja yang paling miris adalah Ichigo jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Ryu. Tinggi mereka memang selisih llima sentimeter tapi itu cukup mengganggu Ryu. Selain badannya yang tergolong pendek, wajahnya yang _shota_ itu selalu jadi bahan kejahilan teman-temannya—padahal ia mirip sekali dengan Ayahnya yang tampan dan datar. Dan juga nada suaranya yang manja membuatnya sering dikira anak perempuan. Oh, malangnya nasib si kembar kita ini.

"Capek, ya?" Ryu sedang berbaik hati ingin mengembalikan _mood_ kakaknya, tidak enak juga rasanya ion negatif berkeliaran di dua kembar ini. "Ini untukmu." Ia memberikan sebotol minuman dingin pada Ichigo yang langsung segera ditegak habis setengahnya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Ichigo pelan, meski tidak terdengar tapi melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang sedikit tersipu padanya membuat Ryu senang.

Balasan untuk Ryu karena minumannya inipun, Ichigo mengelap keringat Ryu, "Keringatmu banyak,"

Melihat si kembar yang sedang menebarkan aura-aura _incest_ membuat sekeliling lapangan menatap mereka dengan rona kemerahan di pipi. Tentu saja si kembar tidak menyadari hal ini malah mereka asyik melanjutkan kegiatannya. Apalagi saat Ichigo mengelap keringat Ryu di lehernya—itu adalah titik sensitif bagi Ryu—dan dia mengerang tertahan.

Ichigo yang mendengar erangan Ryu merasa tergelitik dan malah asyik mengelap keringat di leher Ryu dengan sengaja. Tak ayal, para anak klub basket menahan hidungnya agar tidak mimisan. Hah! Dasar pikiran anak muda yang mesum, eh?

"Wah, wah, kalian mesra sekali," celetuk anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang rambutnya sedikit diikat ke belakang.

Ichigo dan Ryu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. "Apa?" ketus Ichigo menatap teman seangkatannya itu dengan wajah sebal.

Anak laki-laki yang dikenal dengan nama Hyuuga Rei itu hanya memonyongkan bibirnya berpura-pura bersiul. Tak lama datang dua orang anak laki-laki lagi menghampiri ketiganya. Yang satu bermabut jabrik biru tua samar dan yang satunya mirip dengan Rei hanya saja dia terkesan kalem.

"Ryu, nanti kita mampir dulu, ya ke toko olahraga depan stasiun?" ajak anak laki-laki jabrik itu yang menjadi teman baik Ryu sejak masih _shougakkou_—dia adalah anak dari pasangan Naruto dan Hinata Uzumaki namanya Uzumaki Rutohi, yang memiliki khas dari genetik Hyuuga. Mata _amethys_nya yang sayu dan juga warna rambut turunan Ibunya.

"_Onii-san_, dia ini Uchiha Ryuzaki-_senpai_ itu?" bisik anak laki-laki yang tadi datang bersama Rutohi. Ryu dan Rutohi tak sengaja mencuri dengar. "Ternyata dia pendek sekali."

"Hmmph!" Rei tak tahan untuk menahan tawanya yang membahana akibat ucapan adiknya itu. "Kau!" tunjuknya pada Ryu. "Lihat, Heiji—nama adik Rei itu—Ryu memang yang paling cebol diantara kita semua di sini."

Ryu meremas kausnya—sebenarnya itu adalah kaus milik kembarannya yang tak snegaja ia remas kuat hingga Ichigo sebal kepadanya. "A-aku tidak be—"

"Padahal Ryuzaki-_senpai_ lebih tua dariku tapi ternyata _senpai _jauh lebih pendek dari yang kuduga." Ucapan polos Heiji dengan wajah kalemnya itu semakin membuat Rei tertawa terjungkal-jungkal hingga menimbulkan penasaran anak-anak klub basket.

Menahan malunya dengan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kakak kembarnya yang lebih tinggi, Ryu sangat sebal oleh karenanya tapi dia terlalu pengecut untuk membalasnya. Rutohi sendiri bingung untuk membantu membela sahabatnya itu.

"I-Ichigo kita pergi dari sini saja, ya." Cicit Ryu dengan tampang _shota_ dan malu-malunya itu.

"Gezz, bisakah kau jangan menarik dan bersembunyi di belakangku, Cebol? Kau menyebalkan!" dan Ichigo pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ryu yang ternganga hebat.

Dasar kakak kembar sadis!

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah kediaman Ichiha, Ryu masih tetap merengek-rengek seusai makan malam bersama.

Melihat Ryu yang sangat kekanakan itu membuat Ichigo sebal, belum lagi saat makan malam dia masih berkoar padahal sedang makan hingga sang kepala keluarga memberikannya _deathglare_ paling ampuhnya itu barulah Ryu bungkam.

"_Kaa-chan_, aku sebal dengan Ichigo! Masa tadi di klub dia tidak membelaku! Dan dia mengataiku menyebalkan! Jahatnyaaa~"

Uchiha Sakura tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah Ryu selama ini yang sangat manja kepadanya, sembari menaruh piring dan mangkuk bekas makan malam mereka ke dapur, Sakura membiarkan Ryu berceloteh sepuasnya hingga dia puas. Sebab Ryu akan segera merasa lega kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan kekesalan hatinya itu.

"Dasar kakak kejam! Sama adik sendiri, kok malah dikatai!" tuduh Rei dengan wajah setengah menangis padahal tak setitikpun air mata turun dari mata hiajaunya itu.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya acuh. "Terserah kau mau ngomong apa. Yang namanya cebol ya, tetap cebol. Itulah kenyataannya tahu!" Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke hanya melihat pertengkaran si kembar yang biasanya itu dengan sudut ekor matanya sembari duduk bersantai di ruang televisi.

"Dasar dada rata!" tiba-tiba saja Ryu menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada kembaran beda dua menit itu. "Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada yang menonjol!" kedua telapak tangan Ryu bergerak berirama.

"JA-JANGAN DIREMAS BODOOOOOH!" sudah habis kesabaran Ichigo dengan perlakuan si Cebol ini. Belum lagi dia meremas dadanya yang masih dalam pertumbuhan itu dengan kencang dan dengan cepat dia menampar pipi mulus adiknya itu hingga menimbulkan bekas jiplakan tangan Ichigo.

Kening Sasuke dan Sakura berkedut menahan marah dengan suara cempreng kedua anaknya ini dan belum lagi melihat sikap Ryu yang dengan seenak udelnya itu meremas dada anak perempuan meskipun sama sekali belum tumbuh—terlebih dada kakak kembarnya.

"_Kaa-chaaaaan_!" Ryu berlari menuju Sakura yang sudah kembali dari dapur. Tubuh Ryu yang masih tergolong pendek dan hanya setinggi perbatasan dada Sakura itu menempel telak di dada sang Ibunda wajah _shota_nya. "Sakit! Aku ditampar oleh cewek dada rata itu!" adunya pada sang Ibunda.

Ichigo hanya mendecih sembari membuang wajahnya. Ryu menggesek-gesekan wajahnya pada belahan dada Sakura hingga Sakura harus menahan geli karena perbuatan anaknya ini. Sasuke yang melihatnya berancang-ancang akan menarik anaknya menjauh dari hak kepunyaannya itu.

Dada Sakura yang lumayan berisi itu hanya untuk konsumsinya saja. Sudah cukup Ryu mencicipinya selama 6 bulan kala dia masi bayi itu. Wajah Sasuke kian memanas karena Ryu enggan melepaskan pelukannya dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sakura.

"Menyingkir dari isteriku, Cebol mesum!" dan Sasuke yang sudah habis kesabarannya itu melempar Ryu hingga badannya menubruk Ichigo.

.

.

.

* * *

Ichigo dan Ryu duduk bersimpuh di depan Ayah dan Ibunya yang kelihatannya begitu serius kecuali Sakura yang masih menenangkan gejolak kecemburuan Sasuke terhadap anaknya.

"Jadi apa masalahmu, bocah?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

Ryu yang semula menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya agar mata hijau ayunya itu menatap mata kelam milik Ayahnya. "A-aku hanya tidak suka dikatai cebol, _Tou-chan_. Di antara yang lain hanya aku yang pendek." Lirihnya.

"Kekanakan," gumam Ichigo sarkastik.

"Hanya itu?"

Ryu mengangguk cepat. Sakura menghela nafas pendek, "Ryu-_kun_, kau tenang saja, nak. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan tumbuh tinggi." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Tapi, bisakah aku tinggi besok, _Kaa-chan_? Aku tidak ingin dikatai cebol lagi!"

"Dengar, Ryuzaki. Kau adalah Uchiha, tidak akan ada yang mengataimu lagi selagi kau tidak bersikap kekanakan kembali dan kemayu seperti itu! Demi, Janshin kau bahkan lebih parah dibanding Obito!" histeris Sasuke yang ditatap oleh ketiga hijau itu dengan pandangan aneh dan _ilfeel_.

"Ehem, Ryu-_kun_, kau tahu tidak kalau Ayahmu dulu juga lebih pendek daripada Ibu, lho." Ryu membulatkan mulutnya, matanya seakan berkata, 'masa' pada Sakura. "Masa, Ibu berbohong." Tawa Sakura renyah. "Ryu-_kun_ tenang saja, ada saat dimanan nanti kau akan bertambah tumbuh tinggi melebihi kami. Jadi bersabarlah, nak."

Dengan enggan, Ryu mengangguk patuh. Hah, kalau dinasehati saja mana mau dia mendengarkan. Masa muda itu kalau diberi nasehat masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"Dan, Ichigo-_chan_," Ichigo sempat mendelik, "Ibu juga dulu berdada rata, lho!"

"Ya, lebih rata dibanding Ichigo." Cerocos Sasuke yang langsung diberi cubitan maut di bokongnya oleh Sakura.

"Jadi, Ichigo-_chan_ dan Ryu-_kun_ jangan berkecil hati jika kalian merasa kekurangan. Bersyukurlah pada _Kami-sama_ karena kalian telah diberi tubuh yang sehat dan lengkap itulah yang terpenting, ya?"

Kedua anak kembar itu mengangguk patuh. Ibu mereka ini memang hebat sekali dan pandai mensyukuri tak heran jika keluarga ini meski anak-anaknya dan Ayahnya sering cemburuan tapi mereka adalah keluarga yang harmonis.

"_Ne,Kaa-chan_ bagaimana agar dadaku bisa tumbuh?" baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulutnya langsung kembali dipotong oleh Ichigo, "Aku tahu dadaku pasti akan tumbuh, tapi masa tidak ada kiat khususnya?" Tanya Ichigo setengah merengut.

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Lagi ketiga mata hijau itu melihatnya dengan antusias. "Kalau dadamu mau cepat tumbuh, ya di rema—"

Sakura langsung membekap mulut Sasuke karena dia sudah menduga Sasuke si Ayah mesum itu pasti akan bilang sesuatu yang mesum.

"_Tou-chan_ ngomong apa, sih?" Tanya keduanya berbarengan dengan mata berbinar penasaran.

"Ya-yah, ini bukan urusan bocah seperti kalian. Yang jelas kalau kalian ingin cepat segera tumbuh besar kalian harus banyak minum susu." Ryu menjulurkan lidahnya mual mendnegar kata susu. "Terutama kau bocah _shota_! Kau jarang minum susu pantas saja tubuhmu tetap pendek. Kalau kau mau tinggi minumlah susu!" ujar Sakura dengan mata yang berapi-api.

Ryu yang merasa tersemangati, mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "Mulai saat ini aku akan minum susu biar cepat tinggi." Kemudian ia tertawa bak orang kesurupan. "Lihat saja Rei! Aku pasti akan menjadi yang paling tinggi diantara kalian!"

"Ngawur." Gumam Ichigo. Sakura hanya tersenyum miring.

"Nah, bocah-bocah, segeralah naik ke atas dan tidur. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian terlambat lagi, oke?" titah Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

"_Ha'i, oyasumi Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_."

Setelah melihat anak kembar mereka telah memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke segera memeluk pinggang isterinya yang ramping itu. Mengelus perut datarnya dengan lembut.

"Omong-omong minum susu, sepertinya aku belum mendapatkan jatah minum susuku ya malam ini?" seringai mesum tampak di bibir Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar ucapan mesum suaminya itu. "Malam ini saja, ya." Ucapnya pelan dengan wajah malu-malu. Tak mau berlama Sasuke segera membopong istrinya untuk segera minum susu.

Hei, minum susu itu penting kan untuk kesehatan dan pertumbuhan? Tentu saja Sasuke sangat suka itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aku masih ga bisa buat fanfic selain genrenya angst, hurt/comfort, dan romance. Aku selalu merasa genre family ga cocok dan ga bagus untuk kubuat terus-terusan. Tapi, aku sukaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bikinnya

Ah, teman-teman **ayo polling ulang IFA 2012 **lagi ya! Dari tanggal 28-30 lho! Tolong bantu kami, kalau kalian SasuSaku Lovers pasti mau kan membantu karya teman kita ini sukses? Lagipula itu artinya karya SasuSaku yang kita cintai layak dan bagus dan rekomended banget buat dijadiin isnpirasi bagi yang lainnya. Karena karya mereka yang bagus dan bisa masuk seleksi itu menunjukan betapa berjuangnya mereka untuk membuat fanfic yang digemari oleh readers bukan?

**So, apa lagi? Ayo polling ulang IFA 2012 klik aja ke . .nr atau cek TL _IFA2012 ya!**

Sampai jumpa lagi di akhir fanfic Melepasmu dan Bukan Kisah Kita :*


End file.
